Red Core Wiki
Red core is a South Korean girl group formed by Cube Entertainment in 2018. The group consis ts of six members: Luong, Mian, Shermie, Mui, Yuri and Sylvie. The group debuted on May 2, 2018 with their first extended play titled "I Am". History Predebut: Shermi was previously introduced as one of the female trainees to represent Cube Entertainment on the Mnet survival show, Produce 101. She remained a popular contestant throughout the show's run, peaking at 10th place on the fifth episode. However, she was ranked at 20th place in the final episode and failed to become a member of the winning girl group, I.O.I. Shermie also competed in the third season of the rap competition show Unpretty Rapstar, where she finished as the second runner-up. She later debuted as a soloist, releasing two digital singles: "Jelly" and "Idle Song". Mian was a former YG trainee, from 2010 to 2015. Soojin was a former trainee under DN Entertainmnet in 2015. She was a member of pre-debut girl group VIVIDIVA, but left before the group's official debut. Her stage name was N.Na. Mian, Mui and Yuri appeared in the promotional video of Rising Star Cosmetic in June 2017. Yuri made an appearance with labelmate Yu Seon-ho in 10cm's "Pet" music video in September 2017. Mian featured in Line Friends' album Dance Party, which was released in November 2017. From February 2018 to March 2018, Luong and Mian made four cover videos under Dingo Music Youtube Channel. Mui also appeared in the short video of Dingo Music. On March 22, 2018, Cube Entertainment announced that their new upcoming girl group would debut in the first half of 2018, which Shermie was revealed to be a part of the group's line-up last January. On April 5, they unveiled the logo and the name of their upcoming girl group (G)I-DLE. Cube Entertainment began revealing the members of (RED CORE with the release of individual photos of the first two members, Luong and Mui, on April 8.Sylvie and Yuri were revealed two days later on April 10. Mian and Shermie were the last to be revealed on April 12, and they formed the final line-up of the upcoming girl group. Discography Extended plays Singles Collaborations * "ONE" (2018) (with BTOB, CLC, HyunA, Jo Kwon, PENTAGON, Yoo Seon Ho) * "Pop/Stars" (2018) (Luong, Shermie with Madison Beer and Jaira Burns (as K/DA) * Filmography ** (G)I-DLE: I-TALK (2018) Concerts ** United Cube – One (2018) Music Videos Awards and nominations Music show wins Music Award wins Trivia ** The group name has some significations: *** Red is for bright and core (아이들) for deepness *** . ** Shermie was a contestant on Produce 101 and Unpretty Rapstar 3. ** Shermie made her solo debut on November 5, 2017 before joining the group. *** In the music video for "Jelly", we can see a girl wearing a white fox mask. We will later know that the girl was Sylvie *** In her comeback on February 2018, there is again the same girl in the music video for "Idle Song" and also some clues for (G)I-DLE members (an earth glob with indicators of their birth places and radio fixed on "450" (for April 5, their reveal date). ** Luong is a former YG Entertainment trainee. ** Sylvie was originally supposed to be a member of the then-upcoming South Korean girl group VIVIDIVA. *** Her stage name was N.Na. *** She even performed once with them. Category:Browse